Parti Unité
597,000|Ideology = Overall: *Nationalism *Capitalism *Conservativism *Authoritarianism|Political position = Far-Right|Affiliation = International Patriotic Parties|Colour = Purple|Seats1 Title = National Assembly Members|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Canton Governorships|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.PIN.rl|party_logo = |Leader = Claudette Auguste}} The Party of the Black Empress is a far-right political party in Rildanor which emerged in June 4104. It gained a significant following in Niraldonne, where it is now headquartered, and has gained from other right-wing parties to become a respectable party - despite never having been in the official government. History Founding (June 4104 - December 4107) The party was founded by Katrine D'Hapsier in June 4104 due to unrest over the dominance of two political parties in Rildanor. The local people wanted an alternative, and so D'Hapsier saw it as an opportunity to gain political power and 'revive Rildanor', as she said in an interview in November 4106. Early Success (December 4107 - December 4109) The party's more capitalist approach was welcomed after the main conservative party started to lose support. The party soon became fairly powerful in the north, winning mayoral and local elections throughout the north and west. In the general election of December 4107, there was considerable rise in support for the party, becoming the second largest and getting 22 seats with 2 canton governorships. This made them the official opposition, and a major party of government. Early Presidency (December 4109 - December 4111) The party became more openly socially conservative as it went on, and this split public opinion. Many opponents of the party labelled it 'authoritarian' and even 'fascist' in some instances. Others supported this ideology. In the next general election, in 4109, the party scored a major upset in ousting the long-term President and installing Katrine D'Hapsier as President, a position she in fact held until December 4113. Her 4-year presidency was a time of change in Rildanor, as new parties and ideologies emerged. Later Presidency (December 4111 - December 4113) After suffering a minor decrease in seats in 4111, the party started more community outreach, often reading carefully through polls and commissioning many new ones. A sizeable group of pollsters was gathered under the party's research team. A national assembly member named Izzi Ami, who was decried commonly as an Ahmadiphobe, came up with the idea of forming an international body for nationalist parties, which she would begin work on as the party leader's main assistant. A Decline (December 4113 - December 4115) After a disappointing election result in which the party lost the presidency and came down 5 seats, Katrine D'Hapsier left the party leadership and later left her seat in the national assembly. She was replaced internally by Izzi Ami. Izzi Ami was quick to try to pander to the public, which worked at first and made the party fairly popular. By later 4115, people had started to act negatively as the party politically moved and new parties with similar policies rose. Infighting (December 4115 - Current) Izzi Ami quickly resigned and left the party to lead her international group. Claudette Auguste rose stunningly, and from being little known gained the party leadership and cleansed the old 'anti-Ahmadi' far-right. She soon appointed younger, newer party members to powerful positions. The party shifted focus to policy and proposed several bills in the assembly. Popular support increased slowly. Key Policies Economic, Healthcare and Administrative Justice, Military and Immigration Education, Culture and Religion Elections Presidential Elections National Assembly Election Category:Political parties Category:Political parties in Rildanor |}